


Family In The Stars

by Snoop_Kat



Series: Langst Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance misses his family, Langst, OC, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: Prompt: The gang saving some Aliens and afterwards Lance realizes how much the remind them of his family and he just breaks





	

Lance quickly landed Blue as gently as he could and quickly ran out to met up with Allura and Coran.

“How many?” Allura asked almost out of breath. 

“Five.” and they all ran back into Blue.   
-  
Lance paced in front of the healing pods. Five. Five aliens that were injured because of me. He ran his fingers through his hair. This is going to be a long night. and Lance sat down and started his long wait.   
-  
Roughly a week later one of pods opened. It contained a younger looking alien, he looked around maybe 5 or 6. He had yellow skin, long black hair that was tied into pigtails and a few marking that decorated his skin. 

Lance quickly ran over to the boy and picked him up. 

“Hey you’re alright.” Lance grab the boy's arm in an attempt to calm him from his frantic appearance. 

The boy looked at Lance with wide eyes before he calmed down enough to register what Lance said to him. 

“Do you want to tell me your name?” Lance quietly said as he wrapped a blanket around the boy. 

“Noko.” His voice was quiet but firm, like that was the only thing he was sure of. 

“Noko. That’s an amazing name.” Lance smiled at the boy. “My name is Lance.” 

“Lance.” The boy practiced his name a few time. Lance smiled and watched his eyes move to the other five pods. His arm slowly moved up to point at the pod containing his sister “Arma.” 

Lance looked at the girl. She looked around 10ish, same skin color and hair, just different markings. He looked back at the boy and saw tears welling up in his eyes. “Hey, hey don’t cry,” he wiped Noko’s face, “She’s alright. Your family is safe and healing.” Lance gestured to the other pods.

The pod closest to the two boys contained,who Lance assumed, was the dad. He was a tall fellow, extremely muscular and Lance could see how much Noko and Arma resembled him. Lance felt a pain in his chest as he realized that he reminded him of his own father. 

The pod next to the father, was a women. She had orange skin and long blue hair. It was the color of the ocean. She didn’t have any markings on her, yet she had piercings. They decorated her skin and seem to sparkly in the artificial light produced by the pods. Lance assumed that she was the mother of the three kids. 

The last pod contained another boy, he looked around Lances age. His skin was tinted more orange than yellow. His hair was cut short and was a mix between black and blue. Each color seem to alternate, giving the impression that he had dyed it. Lance also noticed that had less markings on him. Lance determined that he took after his mom more than his father. 

Lance looked down at Noko who was (poorly attempting) to stop crying. “Hey why don’t you tell me everyone name so when the come out I can talk to them.” 

Noko wiped his face and nodded. He stood up and walked over to the pod with the father. He placed his hand on the pod “Papi.”   
Lance attempted to bit back a noise. Out of every family in the entire universe he had to find the one with the kids who called his dad the same thing Lance called his dad. Papi. 

“Alright, so Papi.” Lance smiled at Noko and followed him to the pod with the women.

“This is Mima.” Noko stared at the pod, and brought his blanket closer to him. 

Lance nodded, praying that Noko didn’t notice how he flinched at the word. “Okay, and we already know Arma.” Lance lead Noko past her pod and stopped in front of the last pod. “Who is this?” 

“Takclamino but we all call him T. He doesn’t talk much, so don’t be mad if he doesn’t respond.”   
Lance nodded “My sister is the same way.” 

Noko stared at Lance. “Really? What’s her name??” 

“Cleo. She's two years older than me.” Lance smiled. 

Noko went to respond but was cut off by his stomach.

“Come on let's go get you some food and you can meet the team.” Lance lead Noko out of the room.   
-  
Lance took care of Noko, just like with his own younger siblings. He fed Noko, put him to bed, played with him, made sure he kept clean, and gave him company. 

Lance would never admit it, but Noko helped him. Noko made him feel home again, something he hasn’t felt in a long time. He wasn’t saying that his team wasn’t his family, but Noko felt more like a blood relative over anything.   
\-   
After about 4 days everyone was out of the pods and perfectly healed. Now they were simply waiting to head back home.

Lance spent all of his time with the family. They reminded him so much of earth and his family that he didn’t get to say goodbye to. Lance felt like he belonged with this family. 

Papi would show him how to do certain training exercises and would congratulate him on things he did correctly. 

Mima would cook him food (when Hunk let her) and Lance would gladly eat it. 

Arma constantly wanted Lance to braid her hair and teach her makeup and his skincare routine. 

Noko always wanted to play “Space Rangers” with him and would climb on his shoulder and make Lance run around the castle at full speed. 

T never said much with the exception of 3 to 6 word sentences. Lance didn’t mind, he found comfort in sitting in silence. Except when T showed Lance his harmonica (well that’s what Lance called it) and soon his hang outs with T were filled with music. 

Lance was happy with this family, yet something sat at the bottom of his stomach and he didn’t know what it was.   
\-   
Lance finally figured out what was keeping him on edge. He was unconsciously dreading the day the family left. 

Lancer fought back the tears as he hugged them all goodbye and patted Noko’s head.   
“Promise we will play ‘Space Rangers’ again?” 

“I promise buddy.” Lance smiled and stood by his team as the family left. 

Afterwards the teams asked Lance if he was alright, Lance quickly replied with any positive words and went to his room. 

Once inside the safety of his room Lance broke. Tears fell down his face and Lance caved in on himself. He missed his family more than ever and he wanted to be with them again. Lance crawled into his bed and wrapped himself up in his blankets. 'Maybe one day I can play “Space Rangers” with my brother again.' And Lance drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!!!!!
> 
> Feel free to kudo/comment or subscribe 
> 
> Tumblr  
> The-kittens-of-voltron


End file.
